


Young Again

by silver_drip



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7114978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emotions are a lot harder to hide and control when it's a five-year-old feeling them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young Again

**Author's Note:**

> Sharon and ant-man aren't in this because I forgot about the former and find the latter boring.

* * *

A wave of iridescent green swept outwards, engulfing the closest and blinding the others.

“Something is wrong,” Vision said, skittering around the fading light.

“Cap, what’s happening?” Sam asked, holding his earpiece. “Iron Man? Wanda?” There was no response. “What did Loki do now?”

It had been a pretty standard fight against Loki, lots of angry monologues and destruction on Loki’s part, annoyance and dodging on the Avengers and former Avengers’ part.

Tony had gone in for a tackle when Loki had aimed a dagger at Sam’s prone form. He’d made contact and before Vision could see what happened green had erupted.

“Stay back. I will investigate.” Vision could sense the four that had been caught in the blast, but something was wrong, worrying him.

The light was starting to fade. A human shaped blotch appeared, but it was far too small to belong to one of his teammates or Loki.

The thrum of life felt like Wanda’s, but weaker. Vision rushed forward, his mind set on the worse.

“Pietro, where are you?” a scared voice called out in Serbian.

“Wanda?” Vision encountered the small girl that bore a striking resemblance to—

“Have you seen my brother?” Wanda’s familiar eyes were wide and watery.

“ _Woah_.” Vision heard Sam through their comlink.

“He’s not here,” Vision said, trying to make his voice soothing.

“Where is he? Why are you purple?” Her arms were crossed over her chest, holding up her oversized dressed.

“Ma! Ma! Bucky!” The pair looked over to the blonde boy. Steve had abandoned his oversized uniform and was clutching his underwear to his frail body. His face was bright red and tears were streaming down his face.

“He seems to be missing someone too.” Vision held out his hand for her. “Perhaps we can find who we’re looking for together?” Wanda looked at his hand, hesitation clear on her round face.

“Pietro never goes away! What did you do to him?!” She backed away from him, but ended up tripping on her dress. “Pietro! Help!”

Her shrieks caught Steve’s attention. He ran over.

“Miss, are you hurt? What is wrong?”

“I want Pietro!” Wanda said in English.

“What does he look like?” Steve asked while crouching by her.

“He has hair like mine, but shorter. Blue eyes and— and—” She broke down in a heap of tears.

“Is okay. We just need to find an adult and they can find your Pietro and my ma.”  Steve patted her shoulder and she latched onto him. Steve looked up and balked at Vision’s appearance. He quickly schooled his face. “Mister, uh, can you help us?”

“Of course, but first I believe proper clothing is in order.” Vision turned around, blocking their view. He created two outfits the same way he originally created his cape.

“Are you a’ alien?” Steve asked when Vision handed them the clothes.

“I am something like that. More importantly I am here to help.”

“Pietro said to never change in front of strangers,” Wanda whispered while Steve pulled on his clothes.

“Will you change if Steve and I turn around?”

“Hey! How do you know my name?!”

“There has been a mishap. You are both adults and we are friends.”

Steve moved closer to Wanda.

“He’s clowning with us, Miss. We should get out of here.” Steve helped Wanda stand. She gathered up her oversized dress. The pair was off before Vision could react.

She left behind the dress Vision made her. It struck something deep inside of him that he didn’t want to think about.

“ _I’ve got eyes on Tony and Loki. Looks like they both became kid-ified. They’re on your three o’clock. I’ll go after Steve and Wanda.”_

Vision glanced at Wanda again before heading over to Tony and Loki.

The pair looked to be around five. Their clothes fit and both had abandoned their armor. Unlike the other two they looked perfectly calm as they sat in front of each other.

“We’ll be back to normal soon. My tutor said that age spells don’t last long.” Vision would have to pass on that information to Sam once they had rounded up all the kids.

“Tony, Loki, are you two doing alright?”

“Of course we’re alright!” Tony said while looking up at him. There was a familiar glint in his eyes that meant he was analyzing whatever he was looking at. “What year is it?”

“2016.” Vision wasn’t sure if he should separate the two. Loki was on the list of those that were to be taken into custody as soon as possible. He probably also still had his alien strength.

Tony let out a whistle, his face scrunching up.

“Quick! I wanna see my favorite things for the first time again! Come on, Loki!” Tony grabbed Loki’s hand. “Watermelon Man! Take me to my closest house!” Vision found it amusing that Tony assumed he was still rich. He wasn’t wrong.

“There are two others that were affected by the spell. We must collect them before we can take you two to safety.”

Loki scoffed.

“This is Midgard. I am an Aesir. I can protect Tony. Nothing you humans can do could hurt me.” Tony took a step back and punched Loki in the arm with all his might. “Why’d you do that?” Loki asked, not having budged an inch.

“Science! You’re fine. I’m not saying sorry.”

“Okay.” Loki’s face lit up with a smile. He punched Tony in the shoulder. He squawked, but was clearly not hurt.

Tony pounced on Loki, knocking him down.

“I can still tickle you!”

Loki let out a peal of giggles as he squirmed underneath Tony.

Vision stared at them. Only moments ago the two had been out for blood. Now they were acting like best friends.

“ _I’m bringing the quinjet around,_ ” Natasha reported.

“ _I’ve got Steve and Wanda. They’re not happy campers._ ”

Vision could hear Wanda crying.

“Our transportation is almost here,” Vision said to Tony and Loki. Tony was sitting on Loki’s chest. Loki didn’t seem to mind, playing with the fabric of Tony’s downsized flight undersuit.

“This place looks messed up. Me and Loki—”

“Loki and I.” Loki corrected. Tony made a face.

“ _Loki and I_ ,” Tony emphasized, “were both in armor. What happened?”

“There was a fight.” He didn’t specify that the pair had been on opposite sides. They both seemed to figure it out though.

Loki was frowning and looking to the side. Tony poked him until their eyes met.

“Friends?” Tony offered. Loki smiled and nodded. “Great!” Tony got up and offered his hand Loki took it and giggled when he was yanked to his feet.

Tony slung his arm over Loki’s shoulders.

“Watch this.” Loki scooped Tony into his arms, even though they were the same height. Tony didn’t even struggle. “I have saved the princess.”

“The prettiest princess you’ve ever seen.” Tony stuck his tongue out at him. Loki blushed and held his chin high as he marched them to the quinjet that just landed.

“Our noble steed awaits!”

“To my castle we go!”

Vision didn’t know whether to laugh or sigh. They were going to be a handful.

He levitated the discarded armors and followed the young pair.

“Let me go!” Wanda shrieked, struggling against the harness that was keeping her in her seat.

Steve was silently crying in his seat.

“Were they adults too?” Tony asked, still in Loki’s arms.

“Yes, but they don’t believe it.” Sam paused. “Tony why is Loki carrying you?”

“That is not how you address a princess, you cur!” Loki twisted around, shielding Tony from Sam.

Sam gave Vision a confused look.

“They are partaking in a game,” Vision said. Sam scrunched up his nose in distaste. “Children, please strap into your seats.”

“Why? He’s not buckled in.” Tony pointed at Sam, waggling his finger.

“He is an adult.”

“That’s ageist! Me and Loki— _Loki and I_ are adults!”

“Why am I not surprised that Tony Stark was a pain even at that age?” Sam sighed. “I’m getting a headache.” Sam walked to the front of the quinjet, plonking down into the seat beside Natasha’s.

“If you fall you’ll have no one to blame but yourselves,” Vision told them.

Loki narrowed his eyes at him.

“I won’t let Princess Tony fall.” Loki clutched Tony closer to him.

“He cannot be a princess! He’s a boy!” Steve wiggled out of his harness.

Tony fell silent.

“I don’t like him,” Tony whispered. He hugged Loki. “I don’t know why, but he scares me. He’s going to hurt me.” Tony began trembling, his face turning red as he tried to keep his sobs in.

“I’m sorry! Please don’t cry!” Steve moved towards them and Tony flinched.

“Stay back, blondie, or I’ll give you spots,” Loki threatened.

“Why does he hate me?!” Tony cried out, burying his face against Loki’s shoulder. “I tried so hard, but then he lied and hurt me!”

“He’s a liar! I never met him before.” Steve crossed his arms over his chest, puffing up his face.

“Memories of what has occurred when you are in your unhexed form have been forgotten, but emotions remain. You hurt him.” Loki glared at Steve. “You’re a bully.”

Steve stumbled backwards like he’d been slapped.

“I don’t feel good.” He clutched his midsection.

“Have you been injured?” Vision glided over to him, looking for any visible damage.

“No, it is not an owie. My chest hurts. I’m not a bully.” Steve’s lower lip was wobbling.

“That’s called guilt, you blonde stupid!” Loki scowled at him. Tony was still crying against his chest and Wanda hadn’t stopped screaming.

“We’ll sort this out once we get to Stark Manor. Till then please just sit down.”

Steve went back to his seat beside Wanda’s and fumbled with the harness. Vision lifted him up and helped him with the buckles.

Tony and Loki went to the back of the quinjet. Loki was whispering something to him and Tony’s cries tapered off.

* * *

“I want Pietro!” Wanda screamed for the hundredth time.

Vision had never had a headache before, but he did now.

Steve was acting sullen and refused to look in Loki and Tony’s direction.

Tony was sprawled out on the ground, asleep.

Loki was guarding him while eyeing the other occupant of the quinjet. At some point he had pulled a dagger from his discarded armor. It was resting on his leg.

Natasha had tried to part Tony and Loki, but he had brandished the dagger expertly. He looked young, but he was still a threat.  

Vision doubted this was some sort of plot on Loki’s part.

Tony jolted awake as the quinjet landed. Loki’s dagger disappeared before Tony could see it.

Tony pulled Loki down and used him as a pillow.

“You smell weird in a good way,” Tony said.

“That’s because—”

“Shh, pillows don’t talk.” Tony pressed his finger to Loki’s lips. In typical kid fashion Loki bit the offending finger. “They don’t bite either, but they do get drooled on.”

Loki rolled Tony off him and Tony burst out laughing.

“Mischief is in your soul,” Loki said while standing.

“What does mischief mean?” Steve asked. Loki rounded on him.

“I wasn’t talking to you, nosey-pants!”

“Yeah! He wasn’t talking to you!” Tony thumbed his nose at Steve.

“Play nice,” Vision said.

“Tell that to Steve! He was the one who made me cry! I don’t even know what he did, but it feels like my whole chest is being squished when I look at him!”

“Is that anyway to act, Tony?”

“Uck! You sound like my butler, but with no emotions! I’ll act however I want! Dad and Uncle Obie are probably dead! I’m either a millionaire or billionaire! And I have a kick ass friend! Why should I care what anyone else thinks?” Tony’s chest was puffed up as he stood. Loki was radiating happiness and his cheeks took on a rosy hue.

“It’s as the princess says!” Loki scooped Tony up again. “To the castle!”

As soon as the quinjet ramp was down Loki was off with Tony laughing in his arms.

At least Wanda had cried herself out.

Steve was sniffling, but trying to look strong.

* * *

“Friday, get me my favorite foods. I want Loki-Dokey to try them,” Tony ordered, not looking up from the game he and Loki were playing on the TV.

“Yes, Boss.”

“He’s adapted remarkably well,” Vision said to Natasha.

“Those two know it’s 2016 and that the spell will eventually end. These two,” she gestured to Wanda who was sleeping on the couch and Steve who was watching the game in a seat, “can’t accept that they’re actually adults.”

“When she wakes she’ll just start crying for Pietro again.” Vision watched Wanda with steady eyes. Every few minutes Wanda would grope around her then frown when there was nothing there, no one there.

“Complete devastation versus being scared and alone.” Natasha paused. “We don’t tell her.”

Vision nodded, trusting her judgement.

“Bet I can beat my own high score. Adult me probably has bad eyesight.” Tony snickered.

“You humans are so weak. Aesir don’t lose their sight with age.”

“Is that why I’m whooping your skinny butt?” Tony nudged Loki with his elbow, trying to mess him up.

“I will sit on you if you keep cheating.”

“Perhaps Steve would like to play,” Vision said, trying to coax them into including the former Avenger.

“He’s an adult. He can ask if he wants to play.” Tony shoved Loki again and Loki pushed him in return. Tony was knocked over, but didn’t falter in his gameplay.

“Perhaps if you asked him to play—”

“Why would I do that?”

“Because that’s the nice thing to do.”

“It’s a two person game. I want to play with Loki.”

“I want to play with Tony, not blondie.”

“Tony,” Vision said in a warning tone.

“Fine Watermelon Man.” Tony turned towards Steve, his eyes wide. “Steve, you wanna play my video game?” Steve glanced at Vision who nodded at him. Steve hopped out of his seat, smiling.

“Sure! Thank you—”

“Great!” Tony tossed his controller at Steve as he stood. “Loki let’s go raid my movie collection!”

* * *

“Tony, we need to talk.” Natasha was sitting across from him at the kitchen table. “Loki, if you’d give us a few minutes.”

“No,” Tony said, “whatever you have to say to me can be said in front of Loki. He’s my best friend.”

“Best friend?” Loki asked, his eyes wide and vulnerable.

“I mean, yeah, unless you don’t want to be.” Tony shrugged awkwardly, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Yes! You’re my first best friend!”

“You’re my first friend and best friend!”

“You’re so great!”

“No, you’re so great!” The pair was bouncing in their seats. “Pinky swear to be best friends forever?!” Tony held out his little finger. Loki gave it a confused look before mimicking him, but then he pulled it to his chest.

“But what if we hate each other when we are adults again?” Loki was staring at the ground as he spoke.

“Then adult us are stupid! Best friends forever!” Tony offered up his pinkie again and Loki hooked them together.

“Forever!” Loki pulled him into a hug. They were both laughing.

“Boys, can we get back on topic?” Natasha was clicking her nails on the table.

“Yes, Grand Duchess Anastasia?” Apparently giving nicknames started early for Tony.

“Why are you being mean to Steve?”

“Because looking at him makes me scared and want to cry.” Young Tony was also a lot more open.

Natasha briefly wondered what information she could wring out of him, but she pushed that away. That was who she used to be, not who she wanted to be now.

“Do you think it’s nice to talk to someone the way you have been talking to Steve?”

“Don’t patronize me, lady. I may look young, but I’m smart. I don’t even sound like a five-year-old. I’m just protecting myself. You all are the ones who keep throwing him in front of me.”

“Tony doesn’t want to talk to him. I won’t let you force him.” Natasha saw a bit of the Loki she knew in his green eyes, dangerous and underhanded. “Let’s go, Tony. I want to show you more magic.”

“Awesome! Friday, make sure no one interrupts us.”

“Yes, Boss.”

* * *

“Why does he not like me?” Steve asked, staring at his feet.

Natasha hated children. This situation was not changing her opinion.

“You two had a fight.” She did not want to open this can of worms.

“What did we fight about?” Steve looked so innocent and confused. She hadn’t seen that expression since he first went to DC.

“A differences in opinions.”

“He does not like me because we like different stuff?”

“No, he doesn’t like you because you lied to him.” Steve flinched and Natasha wanted to punch herself. She should have left the second they got to Stark Manor.

“I said sorry though. I always say sorry when I lie.”

“You didn’t this time.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know, but you will when this spell reverses. Go see if Sam needs help with the dishes.”

“Okay.” Steve scuffed his shoe, not moving from his spot.

“Now.”

“Yes, mom— I mean, ma’am!” Steve blushed and scurried off.

* * *

Wanda had refused to eat lunch and was refusing to eat dinner too. She was sitting in the fetal position, her eyes distant.

None of the three adult had come close to getting her to eat. Steve had brought her over a plate, but it was untouched. Loki and Tony ignored her.

“How much longer do you think the spell will last, kiddo?” Sam asked Loki over dinner.

“I’m not a kiddo. I was the one that cast this, yes?”

“Indeed you did,” Vision said, not looking away from Wanda.

Loki grinned like mad.

“Then I am truly a powerful mage. No de-aging spell has ever lasted this long, to my knowledge.” Loki held up his hand and Tony high-fived him.

“The inventor and mage, best friends on a mission to eat the most food ever.” Tony pretended to put on sunglasses before digging back into his meal. Loki followed suit.

“Are you sure it is okay for me to eat all this?” Steve asked from the far corner of the table. Loki and Tony had sat as far away from him as possible.

“If you don’t it will go to waste.” Vision moved the plate a bit closer to Steve.

“This is Princess Tony Stark’s castle. He wouldn’t even let a knave like you go hungry.” Loki stabbed his mac and cheese, making a loud clacking sound.

Wanda screamed, startling everyone. She came running in, still shrieking. Before anyone could react she threw herself at Tony, knocking him out of his seat.

“You killed mama and papa! Where is my brother!” She was raining down punches on him until Loki kicked her off. Vision caught her before she could slam into the wall.

“You insolent girl! You dare attack my best friend?!” His hands started glowing with power.

“Calm down everyone.” Natasha got between Loki and Wanda. Vision held Wanda as she thrashed about, still trying to get at Tony. “Wanda, you and Tony are friends.”

“Liar! Killer! Mama and papa are dead because of you! Where is Pietro?!” She screamed louder and tried to kick Vision.

Tony made a sniffling noise and Loki rounded on him, dropping to the knee to inspect him. Wanda had gotten him on his left cheek with her nails.

“Come on, princess,” Loki said softly, trying to get Tony to focus on him. “Let’s go to your room. I know how to heal scratches and we can eat the candies under your bed.”

“Okay.” Tony wiped at his eyes. “Imma Stark. I’m not gonna cry.”

“No one will beat you up if you do. I’ll make sure of it,” Loki said while helping him up. “That fiend slipped under my defenses.” Loki cast a glare at Wanda before lifting Tony up like a princess.

“Thank you.” Tony leaned against Loki’s chest and the pair disappeared around the corner.

* * *

Wanda passed out two hours after screaming and fighting anyone who tried to keep her from finding Tony.

They hooked her up to a basic saline IV and put her in one of the guest rooms under Vision’s watch.

“I’ve got PJs,” Sam announced while walking into the TV room. Natasha and Steve were playing checkers. Tony and Loki were nowhere in sight.

Steve ran over, abandoning his game. He was trying to look into the bags.

“You didn’t,” Natasha said with just a hint of humor.

“I did.” Sam handed Steve a pair of Captain America themed pajamas. Steve scrunched up his nose in distaste, but took the offered clothing. “What’s wrong?” Sam asked.

“Nothing. Thank you, Mister Sam.”

“Tell the truth.”

“I like the flag and all, but,” Steve shrugged, “it is better than the pajamas at home.” Steve smiled sincerely.

“You can change in the bathroom.” Sam handed Steve a toothbrush and toothpaste. “I expect you to have the cleanest teeth.”

“Yes, sir!” Steve gave a sloppy salute and ran off.

“So many, pictures, Sam. So many pictures.”

“Blackmail material.” Sam winked and went to give the other kids their pajamas.

Vision materialized through the door to Wanda’s room right before Sam could knock. Sam gave him the Scarlet Witch themed PJs that had been in the clearance bin. Her products hadn’t been popular and had gone out of production after the disaster with the Sokovia Accords. Captain America’s were still in production since his image was practically owned by the US government.

Friday led him to Tony’s room.

He had debated on what pajamas to get Loki and was pleased with his decision.

He knocked on the door.

“Who is it?!” Tony yelled.

“Sam Wilson, oh royal ones.”

“You may enter,” Tony said snootily. Loki snickered.

Sam tried to open the door and was met with resistance.

“Tony, can you open the door?” He had enough patience to deal with even the most stubborn of children. “This is your last and only warning.”

Their giggling grew louder.

Sam shoved the door open and slime rained down on him.

He sputtered and the two little boys howled in laughter.

“God of mischief plus Tony Stark equals trouble. I am not surprised.”

Sam wiped away the gunk. Tony and Loki were nowhere in sight.

“I would advise looking under the bed,” Friday said.

“I hope you two realize that you won’t be getting any waffles tomorrow morning,” Sam said as he kneeled by the bed.

He could hear them whispering. One shushed the other.

He lifted up the bed skirt and a blood covered clown popped out.

“Shit!” Sam fell backwards, trying to scramble away from it.

It took him a moment to realize it was just a mask on a robotic car.

Sam breathed out slowly.

“Sorry, Mr. Wilson, but I was ordered to direct you there.”

“I’m going to make such a good breakfast tomorrow and you both will be stuck with eating plain old oatmeal.”

He knocked the car aside and looked under the bed. He was met with a propped up tablet, Loki and Tony’s faces on screen.

“The look on your face!”

The image changed to the bedroom and thirty seconds earlier.

Recorded-Sam fell backwards, mouth open and eyes wide.

Tony and Loki were laughing like crazy.

“Friday, where are they?” Sam asked while holding the power button down on the tablet.

“I’m not able to answer that at this time.”

“Please tell me they haven’t left the building.” Their faces had been squished together on screen, blocking out anything behind them.

“They are still on the property.”

Sam narrowed his eyes at one of the cameras in the ceiling.

“Care to elaborate?”

“Boss and Mr. Loki are safe and under my watch.”

“They’re minors and need supervision from folks who can pick them up if they fall.”

“Technically they are adults. Boss would take offense to you treating him as anything less than his actual age.”

“They have the minds of five-year-olds.”

“In Boss’ current state he is smarter than most teenagers. In fact, by this stage in his development he had achieved more than most adults.”

“Friday, cut me some slack. I’m just trying to watch after them.”

“Mr. Wilson, if I had it my way I’d have reported you to the police so that you could be locked away and out of Boss’ life forever, but he doesn’t want that.”

“I’m trying to help.”

“You gave up that right when you fought against him and became a fugitive. When Loki has been properly apprehended I expect you and the other former Avengers to leave. Your presence only hurts my Boss. It is my duty and pleasure to protect him.”

Sam was silent for a long moment before setting the bag of pajamas down.

“Make sure they get those,” Sam said while leaving the room.

* * *

“Friday might go homicidal on us,” Sam whispered to Natasha, hoping Friday couldn’t hear him.

“Nonsense. Friday is a delightful girl,” Vision said while entering the living room.

Steve was snuggled up against Natasha, not wanting to sleep alone in a new place.

“Being a delightful girl never stopped me from killing. It actually made it easier. No one expects a little girl to be an assassin.” Natasha was threading her fingers through Steve’s hair.

“I have no current plans to kill you all.” That was of little assurance.

“What about plans on killing everyone in this room, but Vision?” Natasha asked, picking up on Friday’s wording.

“Would you like me to lie to you, Ms. Romanov?” Friday’s voice was almost bubbly, making her somehow sound sinister.

“I assure you all that you are safe in Stark Manor,” Vision said, a hint of a smile on his face.

“And outside of the manor?” Natasha gave Vision a penetrating look.

“Friday is truly a delight.” Vision said nothing more as he left the room.

* * *

Morning came and the four effected by the spell still hadn’t changed back to adults.

“Can you call Tony and Loki into breakfast?” Sam asked Friday. Steve was helping him make the waffle batter, Natasha was watching over Wanda, and Vision had gone to the store to pick up more clothes for the children.

“Considering you said you’d give them oatmeal I ordered in. They are currently having a private breakfast and none of you are invited.” If Friday had a face, Sam was certain she’d be sticking her tongue out at him.

“It’s about more than just breakfast. We need to talk about the spell. Loki implied that they would be back to normal by now.”

“Boss and Loki have discussed the matter.”

“And what did they say?”

“That’s private. You’ll have to ask them yourself.”

Sam set aside the waffle batter and took in a calming breath.

“Alright. Where are they?”

“Boss has given the order to keep that information to myself.”

“Do you always have to be this difficult?” He wanted to glare at her, but couldn’t find one of her cameras to do so.

“No, but I do so happily.”

Sam turned off the heating waffle iron.

“Looks like we’re going on a hunt.” Sam held out his hand. Steve took it, looking concerned. “This place isn’t that big.”

* * *

Half an hour later he was still on the first floor of the manor.

Steve was subtly telling him that he was hungry.

“I guess it’s just the two of us making breakfast, kiddo.”

“Okay.”

Steve was staring at his feet as they walked.

“What’s up, champ?”

“I miss Bucky. When will I get to go home?”

“As soon as the spell wares off.”

“Wanda said you guys kidnapped us.”

“She’s just scared. You remember the television right? They didn’t have ones like those back in your time, did they?”

“But if this is 2016 then I’m at least—” Steve stopped in his tracks and began counting his fingers.

“Yup, you’re pretty old.”

“Is Bucky dead?”

“No, he’s just asleep.”

“Margo said that adults say when someone dies.” Steve fell onto his rear and began sobbing. “Bucky’s dead!”

“No, champ. You talked to him just a few months ago.” Sam sat beside him and fumbled with his phone. “I’ve got a picture of Bucky right here.” Sam pulled up a picture from the Smithsonian. “See, he’s alright.”

Steve looked at it with watery eyes before shoving it away.

“If this is 2016 then Bucky would be old! That’s a picture of his pa! Not Bucky!”

Steve made to run away, but ended up tripping on his pajama pants and falling over. He rolled over, clutching his right arm. He’d somehow scraped the skin clean off right at his elbow.

“Let’s get that cleaned and then we can talk more about Bucky. Okay?”

Steve looked at him, a snot bubble forming. He nodded and didn’t stop crying.

* * *

“Are you kidding me?”

Loki and Tony were sitting at the kitchen table in their matching Iron Man pajamas. The table was covered in batter and blueberries. The waffle iron was in the middle of it, hooked to the wall with an extension cord Sam hadn’t seen earlier.

Loki and Tony were stuffing their faces with fresh waffles.

When Loki spotted Sam he grabbed onto Tony’s arm and tugged. They tried to run out, but Sam blocked the door. They went to the other one, but Sam jumped in front of it.

“Alright, you two. What do you know about the spell that I don’t?”

“Lots, I’m a mage and Tony is a genius.”

“A rich genius,” Tony added.

“Yeah, and this is his castle! Friday!”

“I would recommend you move, Mr. Wilson.”

“Oh, come on!” Sam looked at the ceiling, wishing he could be face to face with Friday so she could properly see his scowl. “I’m trying to help them!”

“They don’t need your help.”

“They’re children,” Natasha said, appearing in the doorway Sam had come in through.

“No we’re not! That’s not what my ID card, birthday, or Wikipedia says.”

“Regardless, you are acting like children.” Her arms were crossed and her expression was stern.

“So what! According to Wikipedia I always act like a kid. They also said that you three are outlaws. If anything you should listen to me.”

“And what did they say about Loki?”

“Bad stuff, but we’re still best friends. Right, Loki?”

“Yup! Now get out of our way.”

“All it would take is one word to Heimdall and you’d be taken back to Asgard and thrown in the dungeon.”

“Then why haven’t you done it? I bet because I’m either not guilty or Thor is king, maybe both.”

“Friday, Natasha threatened my best friend. I want her out of my house.” Tony looked like a little ball of rage with only Loki’s hand on his shoulder holding him back. “Nobody touches my stuff.”

“Ms. Romanov, I must insist you leave. Your invitation here has been revoked. If you choose to stay I will be forced to remove you.”

“Tony—”

“No, you hurt me when I was an adult! Twice! You’re a lying liar that lies! And you threatened my friend! At least Sam didn’t lie to me!” Tony was starting to cry. “I want you out of here!” Tony was shaking as tears streamed down his face.

Steve began crying silently.

“I will be activating the suit in five, four, three—”

“I’m going.” Natasha waved while turning on her heels and walking away.

“The spell will end when it ends. All we have to do is wait.” Loki grabbed Tony’s hand before practically dragging him out.

* * *

“I don’t know how to handle him,” Sam said into the phone.

“ _And you think I do?_ ” Rhodey snorted.

“You’re the one who has the most experience with him.”

“ _With sixteen-year-old, angry, wild Tony Stark. Not five-year-old, sugar high, Tony Stark._ ”

“He’s got himself a new best friend.”

There was a pause on the other end of the line.

“ _I’ll be right over_.”

* * *

“Damn, you’re shorter than usual,” Rhodey said and Tony squawked.

“Who are you?” Loki asked, pulling Tony into his arms.

“I’m Rhodey, the one who pulled Tony’s ass out of trouble since he was a scrawny sixteen-year-old.” Rhodey grinned down at Loki. “I’m also his best friend.”

Loki held Tony closer.

“No, Loki is my best friend, but…” Tony pursed his lips, pouting, “seeing you makes me happy.” Loki rested his chin on Tony’s shoulder, his eyes becoming dull. Tony seemed to sense the change. “You’re still my number one, Loki-Dokey.”

“You’re my number one too!” Loki squeezed Tony and lifted him up. Tony squirmed and Loki laughed.

“I hear you two have been making trouble.”

“My house, my rules.” Tony stuck his tongue out at Rhodey and Sam who was standing behind him.

“Exactly.” Tony looked up at him in surprise and Sam groaned. “I’m just here to scoop you up if your ass gets into the fire. If Loki is your friend, then he also falls under my protection.”

“We do not need your protection.” Loki glared at Rhodey.

“So you’re aware that Black Widow is still lurking around your house?”

Loki’s face turned red with embarrassment.

“Friday?” Tony asked, his eyes narrowed.

“Widening search.” There was a pause. “Natasha Romanov has been spotted in the southern gardens. Your orders?”

“You said you are on my side?” Tony asked, raising an eyebrow skeptically.

“I know that look.” Rhodey looked pained, but there was an edge of humor to it.

“Use War Machine to get her out.” Rhodey’s grin faded.

“I can’t. I was injured three months ago. I’m only able to walk this long because of a device you made. I can only keep on my feet for a few minutes. How did you know about the suit, anyway?”

“Wikipedia. It didn’t say anything about how you got hurt though.” Tony bit his lip. Loki patted his head.

“Yeah, I wanted it that way. Sam will make her leave though.”

“Why would I do that?” Sam asked, almost looking affronted.

“Because you and Natasha can’t look after Steve and Wanda on your own. Steve doesn’t trust you. Separating him from the Tony and Loki will just make him more suspicious of you and Natasha. Wanda wants nothing to do with you two and is convinced you kidnapped her. You could keep the pair holed up in some safe house, but Loki’s spell might have adverse effects if you get too far from him. You also won’t have access to Loki’s knowledge. Essentially you have two options: put Steve and Wanda in danger by leaving or keep them safe by getting Natasha to leave.”

“They could also just leave Steve and Wanda here, but that would be inadvisable,” Friday added.

Sam was scowling.

“Looks like you two got your underhanded methods from Tony.”

“Don’t diss our ‘methods’. We’re just trying to resolve this nonviolently. You asked for my help and I’m giving it.” Rhodey looked cocky.

“I meant convincing Tony to let Natasha stay.”

“Friday said Tony has his emotions, but not his memories. He feels that she hurt him, but he doesn’t have the memories on why he should tolerate that pain.”

“Stop talking about me like I’m not around,” Tony said in a whining voice. Rhodey smiled at him. Tony turned to Sam. “Chop-chop, Sammy, what’s your decision?”

“I’ll get Natasha to leave the property, but I can’t make her go beyond that.”

“So long as she doesn’t come back.” Tony gave him a hard look before grinning. “Come on, Loki! I want to show you a Disney movie!”

* * *

Steve was hiding under Tony’s bed, watching the movie.

Above him Tony and Loki were giggling and talking to each other.

It made him miss Bucky.

He couldn’t deny that this was the future anymore.

He had asked Friday about Bucky and had cried when she told him.

Steve wanted to be alone, but at the same time he couldn’t bear the thought of being alone, of fading away. It was a fear he didn’t remember having when he was originally a little kid.

He didn’t know why he felt the need to clutch onto something—anything to keep himself from fading. It was like something inside him didn’t believe that his whole world was gone, that there would be nothing left of it if he didn’t hold on.

An immense sense of loss and the need to never lose those he cared about weighed him down and plagued him as he fell asleep.

* * *

Tony woke up with someone’s legs tangled with his own.

That wasn’t unusual. He had woken up in bed with more people than he could remember. What caught his attention was the fact that a few stands of long hair were caught in his mouth. He spat them out as he sat up.

He’d fallen asleep as a kid and had woken up as an adult. Aches in his body that he hadn’t even known he had became apparent. Old age was a bitch on his joints.

A huff came from beside him. Tony glanced over. Loki was looking at him with drowsy eyes. He was naked.

Their clothes had been ripped when Tony and Loki reverted back to their normal sizes.

Loki’s eyes widened as he sat up. He pulled the bedsheet around him to create a semblance of modesty. He looked frozen in his spot.

Tony grinned.

“Well, this is a first,” Tony said while smiling. Loki fiddled with the edge of sheet and looking away from him.

“I understand if you no longer wish to be friends with me.” Loki sounded so defeated that Tony nearly flinched.

An idea clicked in place in Tony’s mind.

He’d seen a whole other side to Loki, one that was now fresh in both their minds.

Loki looked so vulnerable. Something about his past self stuck, something that made Loki look younger, far different than the façade that he showed everyone.

Something had stuck in Tony too, something that had been stomped out over the years. He no longer saw the future as a hideous, blood filled place. He didn’t feel like he was the one holding up the weight of the world on his shoulders.

Being a kid reminded him that he was only one person, that there was only so much he could do.

And Loki had been with him the whole time. They had admitted their closest held fears and didn’t hide who they really were.

He’d never felt so close to anyone before.

“We were friends,” Tony said and Loki seemed to crumble at the use of the past tense, “we are best friends, and I hope we can be more than that eventually.” Tony took Loki hand into his own. “I want to see where this takes us.” Tony kissed Loki’s palm. “If that’s alright with you?”

Loki opened his mouth. His eyes fluttered as he licked his lip.

“Yes, I’d like that very much.” Loki was blushing and Tony just had to pull him in his arms, to give him a carefree hug like the ones they’d shared as children. Loki laughed as he returned the hug. “Shall we start with breakfast?” Loki asked as they pulled apart.

“Definitely.”

The pair got out of bed. Tony pulled on his clothes from a drawer while Loki magicked up an outfit for himself.

He took the bold step of lacing his fingers with Tony’s.

They made their way to the kitchen in a happy silence.

* * *

Steve Rogers crawled out from Tony’s bed a few minutes later, naked and blushing. He tried to cover himself up as he went to find Sam so they could leave before anyone saw him.


End file.
